


One Shot: Forget Me Not

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Hangover, Hotel Sex, Interracial Relationship, Memory Loss, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: Marcia wakes up in a strange room with a strange man, who turns out to be Robert. He reenacts the fun they had the night before, to refresh her memory after a night of drinking.





	One Shot: Forget Me Not

Marcia awoke with a start and a raging headache.  
_Where am I? Is it late?_ It looked like she was in a hotel bedroom with blackout curtains drawn, but there were traces of bright sun around the edges of the curtains. She slowly remembered she had checked into the hotel to help with the final maid of honor tasks before her sister’s wedding later that week.

 _Wait, this isn’t my room! Where am I???_ Her tiny single occupancy offered barely enough room to breathe, but this bedroom, part of a suite, it seemed, was nearly the size of her whole room.

Before she could set her eyes on a clock, or her clothes, which she realized she wasn’t wearing, an arm crept from behind her and circled her waist. Whoever it was pulled her close, and the heat of his firm, naked body made her feel relaxed, aroused, and confused at the same time.

“Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty,” the person said with a sunny, provincial British accent, kissing her gently on her neck. She wanted to savor the sensation, but she also wanted to know with whom she had clearly spent the night.

“Good afternoon yourself,” she said, turning to face the mystery man.

Seeing his face would go down as the biggest, most pleasant surprise she’d ever had in her life. “Wait, you’re - -”

He flashed a megawatt smile. “Awake. Been awake for a while now, reading your book.” He pointed to her copy of _The Simarillion_ on the night stand next to him, which was resting next to an empty tea cup.  
“Brand new Tolkien, riveting, just like you said. You might not get this back,” he said with a wink.

She stared blankly. _Did we sleep together and have a book club meeting?_

“Hmm, you don’t remember anything from last night, do you?”

“Did we…?” The evidence was undeniable, but it seemed too good to be true. _Am I dreaming?_

His inviting smile disappeared, replaced by a pout. “I like to think I’m more memorable than that, love. But you did have quite a lot of drinks… Long story short, the answer is yes. I’d be happy to refresh your memory, if you want?” The irresistible smile made a return, as he caressed her curly hair with one of his large, ringed hands.

And then she remembered what she could: she was reading in the hotel’s bar and drinking wine.. It was late, later than she should’ve been up… The band and its entourage came in… He saw her reading, asked excitedly about her book, and sat down… They talked and talked, while he kept ordering drinks… She sat in his lap… They left for his room… There was kissing and groping in the elevator… That spilled into the hall… And then into the room… Then the details got fuzzy.

“I think I need that refresher, if I’m going to tell this story to my grandchildren properly someday.” She winked and traced his strong jawline with a finger and kissed the cleft in his chin.

“You got it. There’s no way you’ll forget this time. Perhaps you’ll remember it all started here…”

His eyes were trained on hers, dancing with determination, desire, and a little magic. That color… It brought to mind a rampant, velvety meadow of blue forget-me-nots, and the early, primal stirrings of spring that sent the unstoppable energy of life roaring forward every time. His long eyelashes dipped down, temporarily breaking the spell, but it picked up anew when he joined his lips to hers.

His kiss, which progressively deepened, eased the pounding in her head, floated her out of her body and, regrettably, away from her thoughts of her sister’s wedding logistics. He wandered his hands wherever he pleased, zeroing in on the places on her pecan-colored skin that made her writhe or quicken her breath. He exacted inflammatory attention on those places: her delicate neck, her taut nipples, the soft skin around her navel.

“You must remember my weak spots from last night.” She sighed and bit her lip as she teetered toward abandon.

“Every single one, darlin’.” He grinned and went back to work.

Her loud reactions to his teasing efforts spurred him to continue. Some of his curious fingers found their way inside of her, and he marveled at the sound of her temperate wetness as he fingered her. “So ready, just like last night,” he murmured. “But I think you can wait a little longer, yeah?”

The lingering, insistent thrusts of his fingers led to a long run of pleasurable shockwaves that tethered her convulsing body to the bed. She moaned deliriously.  
Everything she could remember about the night before suggested need, urgency, intensity. This time when he entered her, the pace was unhurried, but not without fiery passion. She placed the soles of her feet on the backs of his legs and he abandoned his shallow thrusts for deep fucking that filled her and offered gratifying constriction to him. He groaned in appreciation.

After a little while, Marcia stirred and shifted her legs to Robert’s shoulders. He ventured deeper into her, gripping her ankles and twisting his face in ardent concentration as he thrusted harder. His bronzed face flushed, and his body glimmered with beads of sweat as he grunted and pressed on.

The sight of the celebrated rock star fucking her ruthlessly and savoring her sensual disarray was enough to make the need for release swell to an unprecedented level of desperation inside of her. He sensed her undoing, understanding it to be just like his own, and howled as they climaxed after a last round of voracious thrusts.

“Off to a good start, am I?” he asked as he sidled up to her while she melted into the bed.

“Definitely. This is unforgettable.”


End file.
